Pirates of Sora
by Roxas-Star
Summary: A Legendary airship will give birth to a new generation of sky pirate. Enemys, friends, new names? how did it all begin? Denying his fathers words, a boys' dreams are realised as he aspires to become a sky pirate, and the leading man.


**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing to do with Final Fantasy XII. I dont own Ffamran, Baltheir, Vann, Anyone. I do however own all of the original characters (E.g: Cpt. Becket) But i dont own any of the races of which they originate from E.g Bangaa or Seeq, hume ect. so please ejoy this story without any concersn on legalitys. whoooo, lets get started!_

_

* * *

_

::::: **The Pirates Of Sora** :::::

Chapter 1

**Cid's Son**

* * *

'Ffamran? Where are you?! Ffamran!!' Cid stumbled threw the corridor. Smashing into shelves and slamming his body against the walls with rage, he was drunk. One hand holding a bottle of liquor and the other clenched tight, he waded down towards the door of his son's bedroom. 'Ffamran!!' he screamed. The weather outside was cold and harsh as a huge storm raged against Cid's small house.

He was fuelled with rage, his face flushed and beaming bright red. He staggered over to the bedroom door and slammed it hard with his fist. 'Ffamran…… are you in there?' There was no reply, just silence as the berserk man stood still, snorting like a raged beast. 'I asked you a question!!' he roared as he grabbed the handle of the bedroom door and swung it open, almost falling flat on his face. Cid composed himself, and then glanced around the room until he spotted his scared son sitting in the middle of the floor. The small boy had an innocent look on his face. He had a small button nose and wide eyes that glanced up at his father. He was wearing cream coloured, one piece pyjamas and was sat on the floor with crossed legs. Around him were vast amounts of books, scattered across his room. Story books piled on top of each other; long winded stories about sky pirating and adventure, ones that the boy would read far into the night.

Cid Glared down at his son, waving from side to side, his bottle of liquor sloshing about. 'What are you doing boy?' he murmured darkly. The small boy didn't reply, he just began fiddling with his fingers and staring up at his father. Cid took a few steps forward and scowled coldly at his son 'what are you doing boy?' The boy continued to stay silent; he was too scared to speak as he might give the wrong answer. Cid chuckled sinisterly then suddenly threw his bottle against the wall. As it smashed, the small boy recoiled in fear and let out a terrified whimper. Cid continued to laugh. The man then bent down and tried to make eye contact with his son, Ffamran. 'Tell me what it is your doing with all these books'

Ffamran took a few seconds to raise the courage that he needed to speak; he then turned towards his father, his hands covering his face.

'They're just stories...' he whispered, terrified of his drunken father. Cid smiled a sickly smile 'what stories?'

'Just Stories dad, th-that's all'. Cid picked up one of the books and stood up. He examined the tatty novel for a few seconds then turned to his son.

'I know what kind of stories these are' he laughed. His face then turned to a dark and sinister theme '….They're lies, garbage….'

'No dad, they're not….' whispered the boy.

'What did you say?!' yelled Cid.

'They're not lies, Sky pirating isn't lies' murmured the small boy. Cid stared at his son in disgust

'Sky pirating? You want to know what sky pirating is?' The boy didn't reply, he knew what his father was going to say.

'Sky pirating is a waste - of - time' snarled Cid through his gritted teeth. As he spoke; he ripped out a page of the book. The boy looked up at his book in despair and began to feel a lump grow in his throat.

'Sky pirating is a disease' he tore out another page. 'Sky pirating is a lie!' another page was slashed out. With each page that was destroyed, the boy's sorrow grew stronger, and he drew closer to tears. Cid's anger began to build as he became more frustrated whilst ripping out the pages.

'Sky pirating is a disgusting excuse for a life!' hissed Cid. The boy just sat still, his eyes began to glisten a little, tears slowly filled up in his eyes. Cid looked down at his son and smiled. 'Crying again are we Ffamran?' The boy didn't reply, he just shook his head, sniffed and wiped his nose.

'That's it; cry, I know you will, it's what you do best; Cry.' Chuckled Cid as he let the book slip out of his hand and thump to the floor. Ffamran quickly reached over and whisked away the book, he then began examining it to check the damage, still sniffling and trying not to cry. Cid's laughter suddenly stopped and he scowled harshly at his son 'You don't give up do you boy?'

Ffamran tried to ignore his father, still examining his book. Cid's rage began to build; he bent down and ripped the book out of his son's hands. Ffamran tried to hang onto the book, but he was no match for his father. Cid stood back up and stumbled backwards 'I'm taking all of your books Ffamran. I'm putting an end to this obsession of yours'. The boy didn't reply, he simply began rubbing his eyes, trying to keep composure in front of his father.

Cid glared at his son, breathing heavily threw his nose. He took a few seconds of silence to look at his boy, and then broke into a speech.

'You think Sky pirating is the life, boy? You think everything in this world is decided on impulse and free living? You think the world is full of people that live in the sky and – and go where they want?! You've got your head in the clouds boy! Adventures don't just raise their heads for people looking for them, things like that don't happen Ffamfran! These stories you have, that's all they'll ever be, Stories! These books are the closest thing to sky pirating that you will ever experience.'

Ffamran began to look around himself at all of his books; his eyes began to slowly trickle with tears, the lump in his throat grew heavy.

'The world doesn't revolve around freedom Famfran. Today, people are more concerned in the rise of man, the age of science, the secrets of magicite and beyond! Where would the world be if everyone didn't care? Sky pirating is a disease that needs to be wiped out by science, a waste of time! Sky pirates are a dying breed boy, you need to realise that. If you dream of living on an air ship, then you dream of wasting your life!'

Ffamran stopped fidgeting and sat still, his watery eyes were fixated on the floor. He rubbed them and sniffed, trying to ignore his father's harsh words. Cid paused for a second and watched his son cry.

'Anyway….. How would a little whelp like you hope to become a sky pirate? You'd end up crying every time something went wrong. Your best bet would be to stay inside and read books all day. Maybe you would be better off working with me, a scientist. Maybe someday you'll be half the man I am. But believe me Ffamran, and listen carefully; you will _**never **_be a leading man.'

Ffamran sat still in silence, his tears still slowly dripping from his eyes. He didn't reply to his father, he couldn't. Cid stood staring at his son. An awkward silence passed as the grown man towered above his terrified and deeply hurt son. Cid glared at him in disgust, then turned and opened the door. Just before he walked out, he looked back at his son to deliver one final blow.

'Listen to me Ffamran; you will _**never **_be a sky pirate' he murmured darkly and sternly. Cid then slammed the door behind him and staggered back down the corridor.

Left in silence, damaged and brought near to tears; Ffamran was left to lick his wounds. The only sounds that could be heard were Cid stumbling about in the distance and the wind howling against the house. Did he believe his fathers words? He tried to, but it was so hard to forget the world that called to him every second of the day. He would love to be a normal boy, aspiring to be a doctor or a scientist like his father; but every time he tried to forget sky pirating, the more he longed for it. Maybe his father was right; maybe he would never be the leading man.

Ffamran took a second to rub his eyes and wipe his nose. He stood up like a new born lamb finding its feet, then walked over to a book shelf attached to the wall. He stood on his tip toes and grabbed a book; he pulled it out and sat on the floor with it. The book was heavy and huge. Its corners were tatty and torn from all of the times that Ffamran had read it. This was his favourite book: "The Pirates of Sora". His mother gave it to him when he was born, but she was never there for him to thank.

The book was about a Ship known as the Sora, different to all other ships, off the charts and above the radar. The Sora was a ship of great status and legend, yet only a myth. Ffamran would read this book over and over again, he couldn't get enough. When the moon was full and the night was as dark as can be, Ffamran would reach for this very book and read as much as he could.

He slowly opened the book and peered inside. The stories, words and characters sprung into life as soon as he pronounced the first word. Tales of the warriors of Nabradia, the mountains of Paramina, beasts of Ridorina and tides of the Sand Sea. It was in this very book that Ffamran found his inspiration to be a Sky pirate, and would rekindle his love for adventure.

The book was a true sanctuary for this lost boy. But sadly, Ffamran knew that it was the closest thing to sky pirating that he would ever get to, just a Book.

… Wasn't it?


End file.
